Nokilychin
The Nokilychin is a nocturnal predator that appears to be of reptilian ancestry. Appearance Although no individual has ever gotten a picture of the Nokilychin, many have sighted it or been victim to it. Those who have seen it describe it differently to each other, suggesting that the creature may have bred or evolved. Here is a description from a resident of Draynor Village: "It was a large dark coloured creature, it came from the trees as I was walking along. It could stand upright, but tended to stay on all fours. It's tongue was like that of a snake, and it was covered in scales. On its front limbs it had two rather large claws..." Here is a description from another person, this time from Port Sarim: "It was on all fours, and had a scaly body as well as several spikes on its back. It was navy in colour and had three claws on each foot. It had a snake-like tongue and made several hissing sounds..." The Head of Animals Department at the Misthalin Council has not come to a conclusion of its appearance. People who go in search of it are often caught off guard and killed or sometimes they cannot find it. Sightings During a recent survey of Misthalin and Asgarnia, 15% of people said they did not believe the Nokilychin even exists, but the other 85% have a strong belief in its existence. 30% of believers presume it is a different one to the one first seen in the early fifth age. 17% of believers claim to have seen it and/or have been attacked by it. The first sightings occurred in the early fifth age. The Nokilychin was seen in the trees on the road from Lumbridge to Draynor. The woman was deemed "mad" by other residents, but two weeks later a young man claimed he had been chased by something fitting the description. Years later, someone in Port Sarim thought they had seen the same creature roaming around near the stone wall that borders Misthalin and Asgarnia. A few weeks later, the farmer at the farmyard to the north of Port Sarim said that a few of her chickens had been attacked by a reptilian creature. About a month after this, a young boy went missing in the area, after a week of searching, a skeleton was found near Rimmington. About a decade ago, the residents of Port Sarim went in search of the creature, intending to kill it. Nothing was found after searching all of Asgarnia, and it is believed the Nokilychin returned to the Lumbridge Woods. Explanations Many explanations have been given for the Nokilychin which has lived for so long, the first explanation is that it is not real and people merely use it as a rumour. Some people believe the Nokilychin can reproduce on its own, as plants can, and that it contains male and female reproductive organs. This would explain why the creature has traveled so far, and why it looks slightly different every time. See also *Gielinor's Beastiary Category:Two Worlds enemies Category:Runiverse Category:Races and Species